


Nie wiem!

by orphan_account



Series: Manipulacje [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing on the Beach, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sam też nie, autorka nie lubi piasku, haha wyszło 666 słów, piasek jest zły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dlaczego na plaży musi być tyle piasku?<br/>Czyli Sam nie lubi piasku, a Lucyfer to wykorzystuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie wiem!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, udało się! Ta praca liczy równo 666 słów! :D  
> *rozlega się donośny szatański chichot*  
> Enjoy~

Na miłość ~~Boską~~ Chucka, dlaczego na plaży musi być tyle tego chrzanionego _piasku_?

Sam wykrzywił twarz w paskudnym grymasie, z uporem maniaka trąc oko, do którego wraz z powiewem ciepłego wiatru wpadło kilka ziarenek wcześniej wspomnianego piasku. Przeklinając, na czym świat stoi, zastanowił się, jakim cudem w ogóle znalazł się w tej perfidnej sytuacji.

 

                _Dzień wcześniej_

_~~-~~ Sammy… Sam… Samuel!_

_\- Czego?! – odwrzasnął Lucyferowi, odsuwając się od laptopa._

_\- Pojedziemy nad morze? – Diabeł oparł brodę na głowie łowcy i oplótł rękoma jego tors, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę._

_Sam westchnął. Jeśliby się nie zgodził, tamten łaziłby za nim, dopóki nie usłyszałby pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Więc w ten sposób tylko oszczędził sobie nerwów._

_\- Kiedy chcesz tam jechać?_

_Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że eks-archanioł wyglądał jak szczęśliwy szczeniaczek._

 

Acha, jasne.

Ale to i tak nie wyjaśniało, jak spacer po bulwarze przerodził się w leżenie na plaży.

 

                _Pół godziny wcześniej_

_\- Sammy? Czy skoro już tu jesteśmy, to możemy iść na plażę? – zapytał niewinnym tonem siedzący na molo Lucyfer, machając nogami tuż nad powierzchnią wody._

_\- Nawet ręczników nie mamy – jęknął Sam, opierając się o barierkę._

_Diabeł szybko wstał, otrzepał się i zdjął szarą bluzę z kapturem, którą miał na sobie. Pokazał ją łowcy z wyrazem twarzy pod tytułem „Patrz, odkryłem Amerykę!”._

_\- Mamy to! – powiedział z dumą i to jeszcze na tyle głośno, że kilka przechodzących koło nich osób odwróciło się w ich kierunku. Sam przez moment poważnie rozważał udawanie, że nie ma z nim nic wspólnego._

_\- Niech ci będzie – odparł zrezygnowany._

_Przez kilka kolejnych minut żałował, że nie ma ze sobą obroży i smyczy, bo Lucyfer biegał i skakał po molu niczym podekscytowane dziecko i nie szło mu wytłumaczyć, że tak nie wypada dorosłemu facetowi w miejscu publicznym._

 

Taak, faktycznie.

Ale co go podkusiło, żeby zdjąć okulary przeciwsłoneczne?

 

                _Dwie minuty wcześniej_

_\- Sam…_

_\- Tak? – Padła odpowiedź gdzieś z niecki między bokiem a ramieniem Lucyfera. W sumie na tej głupiej plaży nie było aż tak źle: dwie bluzy i koszulki robiły za fikuśny, kolorowy koc, a diabeł za całkiem niezły parawan, jeśli się odpowiednio ułożyło._

_\- Zdejmiesz wreszcie te okulary?_

_\- Po co? – Chciał wiedzieć._

_\- Cały dzień w nich chodzisz, może chciałbym zobaczyć cię bez nich? Może chciałbym sobie popatrzeć w twoje śliczne zielone oczęta? Wybierz albo wymyśl sobie odpowiedź, która ci odpowiada._

_Sam czasami nie nadążał za tokiem myślenia blondyna. Mimo obaw, łowca podniósł się na łokciach i zsunął z nosa okulary, które, no bo jakby mogło być inaczej, wysunęły mu się z palców. Upadłszy na ziemię, wznieciły małą burzę piaskową, która poniesiona lekkim powiewem bryzy, trafiła wprost w twarz niczego niespodziewającego się Sama._

 

Ach, ale ja mam szczęście, pomyślał ironicznie, na przemian przecierając, to mrugając feralnym lewym okiem. Ale ziarenka piasku pod jego powieką najwyraźniej nigdzie się w najbliższym czasie nie wybierały.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział Lucyfer ni stąd, ni zowąd, tonem, przez który trudno było rozszyfrować jego intencje. Ale łowca wciąż był zbyt zaabsorbowany bolesnym kłuciem w oku, by chociażby zwrócić na niego uwagę.

\- Och, super – słowa automatycznie wydobyły się z jego ust.

Jak przez mgłę poczuł, że diabeł przewraca się na bok i wsuwa mu dłoń pod podbródek, by odwrócić go twarzą ku sobie. Sam nawet nie zdążył kulturalnie i spokojnie zapytać: „Co ty, do chuja wafla, robisz?!”, bo usta tamtego już znalazły i przycisnęły się do jego suchych warg. Z wrażenia je rozchylił, co Lucyfer wykorzystał, wsuwając sprawny język do wnętrza. Winchester zamknął oczy i zapomniał o całym świecie, (a nawet o piasku pod powieką,) zatracając się w tym niecodziennym doznaniu.

Jednak, kiedy blondyn zachichotał, przerywając pocałunek, Sam otrząsnął się gwałtownie i zszokowany usiadł na kocu (no dobra, na _bluzie_ ), posyłając mu dziwnie puste spojrzenie. Bo to właśnie miał w głowie: pustkę.

\- Podobało ci się?  - zapytał Lucyfer z szelmowskim uśmiechem, również się podnosząc.

\- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Sam.

\- Czyli nie będzie powtórki?  – Posmutniał, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie wiem – powtórzył zdezorientowany łowca, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jak to „nie wiesz”? – nie rozumiał diabeł.

\- Nie wiem!

Tym razem to Lucyfer westchnął zrezygnowany.

 

Przez następne pół godziny Sam nie wypowiedział żadnych innych słów poza „nie wiem”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Praca inspirowana prawdziwymi wydarzeniami XD  
> Stwierdzenie z waflem podłapałam od mojej przyjaciółki, Vic, którą serdecznie pozdrawiam :3


End file.
